You don't know what you do to me
by starfish001
Summary: Penny and Sheldon, one shot smut in a car park. That's about it, really. Missing scene from The Grasshopper Experiment. Just written and posted, sorry for any mistakes...


The slutty cuba libres had probably been a mistake, in hindsight. Penny watched as Sheldon's fingers danced over the piano keys and tried to shut out the sound of his singing, which was unfortunately not as accomplished as his playing. The rest of the guys had long since left, none of them wanting to be left to manage a drunk Sheldon. Most of the other customers had also had enough after the fourth or fifth song and the place was almost empty. Her boss was glaring pointedly from her, to Sheldon, to the clock. He wanted to start closing up.

Sighing, Penny went and stood in front of the piano, trying to catch his attention. She couldn't help but feel impressed by his skill and dexterity on the instrument, particularly given his alcohol induced state. She had always found it hot watching guys play sports, but this was different. It required a huge level of attention to detail, she realised, and hand-eye co-ordination. And he made it look so _easy_. Her mind briefly wandered, and she found herself idly wondering what else he could do with those fingers. His eyes caught hers as he played, and while he never broke his rhythm she flushed, embarrassed. She hoped her thoughts weren't etched on her face. Not that Sheldon would know what to do about it, probably.

"Come on, sweetie, it's time to get you home!" she had to shout to be heard. He stopped playing abruptly. "Very well, Penny." He looked over at her glowering boss. "Yes, time to leave, I believe." He smirked a little at the rhyme. He _was_ drunk. He tried to stand and she grabbed him before he fell. She put her arm around his waist and he put his around her shoulders. "Thank you. I appear to have lost my sense of balance somewhat. Clearly, I have had too much _caffeine_ tonight." He looked down at her pointedly, and she flushed again. "Erm, yeah…sorry about that sweetie. But you had fun, right?" Sheldon just grunted in response.

They staggered out to the dark parking lot. The fresh air seemed to bring Sheldon round a bit, and his steps became less haphazard and more focussed. His weight on her lessened slightly, but he didn't make any attempt to disconnect from her. She had parked in the corner at the far end of the lot, as it had been the only space free. Now it was deserted and a bit spooky. She unconsciously pressed herself closer into Sheldon's side. His response surprised her; his hand slid from her shoulders and came to rest on the small of her back, gently skimming her ass. The unexpectedness of the move sent sparks of heat flying up her spine, not to mention other areas of her body. Neither of them spoke.

They reached her car and Penny gave herself a mental shake. She headed round to the passenger side and opened the door for Sheldon to get in. When she turned to face him, however, he was staring at her from under half-lidded eyes. It was intense. She suddenly realised that she was trapped between the wall and the car, with Sheldon blocking her exit. He took a step towards her and she took a deep breath in and stepped back, her back now pressed against the car. But Sheldon simply reached past her and shut the door. He took a step towards her and suddenly they were toe-to-toe.

Penny wasn't scared, exactly; she knew Sheldon was strong, from seeing him arm wrestle Raj whilst playing Tetris that time. But he was still her friend, even if he was being very odd right now.

"Erm, Sheldon, sweetie? What are you doing?"

In response, he leant over her and rested one forearm against the roof of the car. He was inches from her face, from her body. She felt her pulse race. His proximity was doing other things to her, too. She was usually only ever this close to lovers. It seemed to be having an effect on him too; he was definitely breathing harder and his pupils were huge. She could smell the alcohol on his breath, but it was such an alien scent coming from Sheldon that it was actually quite erotic. It was him, but not him. This Sheldon seemed to have a lot more, well, _interest_, for a start. And confidence.

He leant his head close to her ear and whispered to her. "Penny. I have a very highly developed sense of smell. I can tell you what conditioner you have used on your hair, what softner you have used on your clothes, what soap you used this morning. Did you not think I would smell the alcohol in those drinks?" His lips grazed her ear and she swallowed hard. She looked down. Her mouth was dry and her voice came out hoarse.

"I didn't really think about it, Sheldon." She looked up again. "But if you could smell it, why did you drink them?"

He moved his free hand and touched a stray hair at her cheek, then ran his fingers down along the curve of her jaw and down to her exposed neck. His eyes followed his fingers at first, then he looked back into her eyes as they followed the line of her clavicle and down to her breastbone. He stroked down the centre of her chest, skimming the fabric of her outfit, then grazed her stomach before settling on her hip. His hand splayed and his thumb began moving in the hollow of her pelvis, stroking firmly backwards and forwards. It was too much, too intense, and she shut her eyes, biting her lip. She felt Sheldon's grip on her tighten and he stepped forward, pulling her hips to meet his. She gasped. His lips went to her ear again.

"You don't know what you do to me, Penny. You parade about in tiny shorts and vests, you come into my bedroom at night, tell me about other men you've been with. You think because I am how I am that I'm immune? That I don't see you…_want_ you?"

She felt him crush against her, could _feel_ how much he wanted her. He pressed her against the car with his hips, took hold of her chin with those incredible fingers. He pulled her face up so she was looking up at him. His expression was pure lust, his breath coming out in gasps.

She could feel herself trying to grind against him, to get some friction, but he had her pinned too tight. His cock was hard and almost painful as it pressed into her groin.

"_Please, Sheldon.__ Please."_

Her hands started scrabbling to unzip the fly of his trousers. Still leaning, looming over her, he reached down and quickly ran one hand up her thigh under her skirt. His thumb grazed her inner thigh. When he reached her underwear he stroked the lace top briefly, before grabbing a handful and ripping them off. She gasped at the brief pain but the inadvertent friction nearly sent her over the edge. His other hand was now buried in her hair, holding her so she was looking up at him. His eyes were darker than she ever remembered. He freed himself from his trousers without taking them off, then with one hand he lifted her as she wrapped her legs around his waist. She felt fabric between her thighs and it made everything feel more visceral. Thoughts ran through her head; this is _Sheldon_, we are in a _car park…anyone could see. _She was too far gone to give a damn about any of it.

Then he was sliding his cock into her and it was like an explosion. She came almost immediately, convulsing in his arms as he thrust into her. She urged him on, squeezing him with her legs. He still had hold of her hair and he used it to pull her head back, exposing her neck to his lips. He kissed and nipped it with his teeth, panting and grunting with the exertion and pent up frustration. She felt him start to lose his rhythm and just begin to slam into her. Suddenly, he cried out and buried himself in her, pulsating desperately deep within her. They froze like that for almost a minute, getting their breath back. Then the hand in her hair relented and moved to the back of her neck. His thumb curled round and gently stroked across the side of her throat. He lowered her back to the floor, this time him steadying her as she faltered on her heels. The dark, lustful expression had gone and instead he looked surprised and a little lost at what to do next. She quickly stretched up and pressed a kiss against his mouth, then smiled at him, embarrassed. She could see her underwear lying ruined on the ground by their feet, and they both looked at it for a second.

"Huh. I guess the cuba libres weren't the only things that were a little slutty tonight" she grinned at him.

Sheldon looked at her seriously, then reached out and brushed a stray strand of hair from her cheek and tucked it behind her ear.

"_You __really don't know what you do to me, Penny". _


End file.
